Of Beavers and Nutella
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: No one messed with a speedster's Nutella. Not even beavers.


**A/N **This is the early days, way before Robin left Batman and became leader of the Titans. He's around eight in this, Wally is ten, and Roy is thirteen. So, with that out of the way, this entire idea is **Browniesarethebest **'s. In "Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present", one of the chapters mentions different camping trips. I got permission to write about one of them (thank you so much!). Basically, the line was (some edited out, btw):

_"We once went camping with the mentors and got attacked by beavers." Dick said randomly._

_"I didn't like those beavers." Wally said, pouting, "They went after my Nutella."_

Yeah. I got over 2000 words from that. Anyway, total humor of what happens when they go camping with their mentors. ^^ Sorry for the long AN, btw. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer **...I don't even own the idea for this fanfic.

~Aiva

* * *

"We're here!" Wally cheered, racing around the clearing, outline blurring as he released some of his pent up energy. Ollie stumbled out after the speedster, looking almost as green as his costume. Roy was trying not to smirk as he glanced at his mentor; the expression on the man's face was _hilarious. _"Carsick?" he asked, smirk breaking through as he leaned closer to Ollie. He glared in response, before letting out a soft moan.

Dick glanced at him, blue eyes wide and curious, seemingly innocent. A mischievous smirk grazed his lips though, invisible to most eyes. "If you're a hero, how did you get carsick?" he questioned.

"Drove up mountain. Lots of turns and-" Ollie began, mumbling slightly as he tried not to retch. He lost the battle as he gagged into nearby bushes. Wally skidded to a halt beside the archer, looking curiously at the ground where he had just spewed. "Is that _pizza?" _he asked brightly, not at all concerned by the fact that, you know, he had just thrown up.

"Pizza?" Barry asked, an edge of excitement in his voice as he sped over. Wally pointed, and Barry's nose crinkled. "Nevermind," he said hastily, dreams of eating crumbling as he turned away. Bruce was standing resolutely by the car Barry had insisted would hold them all, along with their stuff; Dick had ended up sitting on Roy, and bags were on top of everyone. The repetitive singing and Wally asking "are we there yet?" didn't help Bruce's mood any. It was only made worse when Ollie got carsick halfway up the mountain.

So needless to say, Bruce was not a happy camper. He had only come because Dick had given him the puppy dog eyes, and face it, no one could resist those, not even Batman.

Wally popped up randomly a few seconds later, fiery hair plastered to his head, soaking wet. "Guys, there's a river nearby!" he announced cheerfully, racing over to Dick and Roy, grabbing their hands and dragging them away. "Come on!"

The other two really didn't have a choice as they were dragged away towards the water. "Wally!" Roy finally shouted.

"What?" Wally asked, skidding to a halt by the banks of the river.

"I don't want to swim."

"Please, Roy?" Dick asked, turning his gaze on the older boy. Roy winced as he made contact; those tear-filled baby blues were irresistible. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Yes!" Wally and Dick cheered simultaneously.

The speedster jumped in, sending up a huge wave of water. Immediately, the sound of angry animals filled the air. Wally surfaced, wide grin fading as he noticed the beavers making a beeline for him. He let out a very manly (not) shriek, attempting to run away. He ended up doing a faceplant in the water, super speed working against him. Roy and Dick were laughing as Wally made his way onto land, a panicked look on his face as he glanced back at the animals pursuing him.

"Why are they chasing me?" Wally wailed, grabbing Roy and Dick again and racing away. They came to a stop back at the campsite, Wally glancing over his shoulder ever now and then. Roy and Dick were still laughing. "Rabid beavers aren't funny!" Wally huffed, crossing his arms. Dick giggled as Bruce raised an eyebrow, picking up on the comment even from a distance. He sent a questioning glance at Dick, who merely laughed harder. Bruce shook his head; he wasn't going to ask.

"Wally! I brought Nutella!" Barry shouted, noticing his nephew. Wally's eyes widened, his paranoia forgotten as he raced over to his uncle. "NUTELLA!" he shouted, beginning to vibrate in excitement.

"…I want Nutella," Roy grumbled.

"No 'ay, A'ow 'ead!" Wally shouted back, words muffled through his mouthful of Nutella.

"What?" Roy asked, confused by the distorted words.

"No way, Arrow Head," Dick translated, giggling again. Roy's face flushed, and he ran after the speedster. "Give me the Nutella!" he shouted.

"MY HAZELNUT SPREAD!" Wally screamed, using his super speed to evade the archer.

* * *

They had finally set up the tents. Barry was trying to convince Ollie (who had stopped throwing up an hour ago) to sing campfire songs, and Bruce was debating what was the most painful way to shut them up. Wally, Roy, and Dick were in one tent, Roy currently trying to shove Wally off of him while Dick laughed from the top of the pile. Suddenly, all three froze. "Did you hear that?" Roy asked. Wally stuck his head out of the tent door, and immediately tensed. "The beavers are back!" he shouted, panicked look returning to his green eyes.

Dick giggled as Roy stuck his head through the tent door with Wally. The archer withdrew hastily, caught between the urge to laugh, make a sarcastic comment, and run away in fear. All three boys leapt out of the tent, Wally in the lead as he sped over to the cluster of mentors. "Uncle Barry, protect me!" he shouted, leaping at the elder speedster and hiding behind his legs. _What prank was it this time? _Barry asked silently.

"From who?" he asked, glancing at his nephew with slightly amused blue eyes.

"The beavers!" Wally practically shrieked, green eyes wide as he stared at the forest. Barry froze; _that _certainly wasn't the answer he expected. "The…beavers?" he repeated, confused.

Wally nodded, thrusting himself into his uncle's arms. "I went swimming, and then they got mad, and they chased me! I ran, but they followed!" he summed up quickly. "GO AWAY, STALKER BEAVERS!" he shouted over his shoulder. His face paled behind his freckles, and his arms tightened around Barry's neck.

"Run, Uncle Barry! They're like DaddyBats on a rampage!" Wally urged, desperation edging his voice. Barry was starting to wonder if the chemicals did more than give his nephew super speed; namely, cause brain damage and hallucinations. Barry's eyes widened as he noticed the furry animals lining up along the edge of the forest. "Oh my gosh," he breathed, then glanced down at his panicking nephew. Ollie noticed the beavers as well, and started laughing. "Wally, I don't think the beavers want to kill you," he said, amusement clear.

"They want to gnaw at my bones and feed my remains to their children!" Wally cried, burying his face in Barry's shoulder.

"Beavers don't eat meat…do they?" Ollie asked, slightly puzzled.

"Wally, the beavers just _growled _at me!" Dick shouted, now hiding behind Barry's leg. Bruce chose that moment to walk over. Noting the slightly panicked look on his adoptive son's face, his eyes narrowed, a growl rising in his throat. Upon hearing the growl, Wally paled. "I _told _you the beavers were like DaddyBats on a rampage!" he shouted, referring to Dick's comment of how the beavers growled at him, and then Bruce's rather beaver-like growl.

Ollie couldn't help but laugh, though he soon shut up as Bruce glared at him. "Tati!" Dick shouted, leaping into Bruce's arms. The man caught him easily. "Dick, what's going on?" he asked. Roy looked a bit pale too; it was only Ollie who wasn't panicking, too busy laughing. "The beavers are out to get me!" Wally responded in place of Dick, green eyes wild. He clutched his uncle tighter.

"The…beavers," Bruce repeated slowly.

"Wally made them mad," Dick explained with a nod. He glanced at the forest behind him. "Does bat shark-repellant work on beavers?" he asked. Bruce was slightly confused, but he didn't show it. "I haven't tested that," he responded instead. Dick nodded, face setting bravely as he pulled out the can of shark-repellant. "I'm going in," he announced.

"No, Dick!" Wally shouted, green eyes wide. "They'll destroy you!"

"I have to, Wally," Dick said firmly, jumping out of Bruce's arms. Standing a few feet away from the beavers, he took a deep breath and sprayed the animals. He immediately raced back to Bruce, leaping into his adoptive father's arms as the odd sound of angry beavers filled the air. "Bat shark-repellant doesn't work," he noted between pants.

"You made them angrier!" Wally yelped, as white as a sheet now. Well, as white as a sheet with bright orange freckles. "Run, Uncle Barry!" he repeated, voice even more desperate. Even Ollie wasn't laughing anymore, instead reaching for his back as if to grab an arrow. Unfortunately, his quiver was in the car. As the beavers charged, Barry gulped. "In the car!" he shouted, in the vehicle a few seconds later. Everyone else followed suit, Dick locking the doors once everyone was inside. Bruce somehow ended up under panicking speedsters, and a fidgeting Dick. Ollie's elbow was in Roy's face, and Roy was partially on top of Barry. Basically, no one was very happy.

About ten minutes later, Ollie spoke up. He was pressed against the window facing the campsite, and had been steadily growing paler. "I think they're gone now," he announced. Everyone spilled out of the vehicle, making it look like a clown car. After a few awkward moments and multiple cries of "Get your elbow out of my face!" and "That's my _leg, _not a stick!" they approached their tents.

A few beavers then leapt out of the bushes. Wally let out a squeak, hiding behind Barry as he saw them. "I _told _you they wanted to gnaw and my bones and feed me to their children," he moaned. Instead of tackling Wally though, they lunged at Barry and Roy. Barry sped off, skidding to a halt a good distance away, only to see the beaver still chasing him, though at a much slower pace. The speedster's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened, and he was forced to run around in circles while Roy kept trying to duck behind Ollie for cover. "Get off of me!" Roy shouted at the beavers, now ducking behind Wally. "Hey!" Wally yelped, shoving the archer away.

This went on for a few minutes until Bruce finally threw a random shoe at the animals. The beavers fled reluctantly, leaving with a few growls and hisses. They finally surveyed what used to be their campsite, destroyed further by Barry running around like a madman and Roy flailing randomly as he tried to avoid the beavers. Everything was either shredded or knocked over, and some things were mysteriously gone. It was then Wally noticed something terrible; "THEY TOOK MY NUTELLA!" he yelled, outrage replacing his fear as he noticed a distinct lack of hazelnut spread.

"What?" Barry shouted, looking every bit as furious as Wally. No one messed with a speedster's Nutella.

* * *

They had set up what remained of the tent. Ollie ended up sleeping in the car, the rest of them dealing with the shredded fabric. Finally, as it neared dusk, Wally couldn't take it anymore. "I need my Nutella," he announced, not one note of humor in his voice. He was completely serious, which immediately made Dick and Roy serious too; a serious speedster was not something to be taken lightly. "Let's go after it," Dick suggested brightly. Wally nodded, while Roy hesitated. "What if-"

"Bruce said to climb a tree if the beavers come back," Dick interrupted. "And I learned how to fight bears. We'll be okay."

"You learned how to fight _bears?_" Roy asked, eyebrows rising. Dick nodded eagerly. "Yeah, see, we went camping this one time, and-"

"Nutella!" Wally interrupted, waving his hands around wildly for emphasis. He grabbed the two, racing them back to the river. The three immediately crouched down in the bushes, gazing at the beavers through the leaves. They had quite an assortment of stuff they had stolen from the campground; why they had stolen it, no one would know. "Who brought the frying pan?" Wally asked, nose scrunching up in confusion.

"You did," Roy reminded.

"Oh…"

"Okay guys, we need a plan-" Dick began, but was interrupted once more as Wally leapt out of the bushes.

"DIE, BEAVERS DIE!" he shouted as he raced over to the animals. Dick and Roy looked at each other, then shrugged, following the speedster. "Die!" Dick joined in, rather cheerfully, Roy noted. He wasn't sure whether he should be scared by that or not. Wally popped up next to them, flailing wildly as he tried to dislodge a beaver that had latched onto his foot. "Ow! Get OFF, you stalker beaver!" he shouted, continuing to flail. He ended up whacking Roy in the face, giving the archer a bloody nose. Roy growled and Wally yelped, whirling around. Realizing it was Roy and not a beaver, he went back to battling for his Nutella.

"Hey! Those are my socks!" Roy realized, snatching the socks from a beaver. It let out an odd growl/hiss before biting his finger. "OW!" he shouted. He ended up resembling Wally as he flailed around like before, the beaver finally flying through the air. It ran off with an angry sound that didn't sound natural. Roy tried not to shiver; creepy animals.

"I have the Nutella!" Wally announced triumphantly. His face was scratched, he had a black eye, and he was favoring one wrist, but his green eyes were dancing with excitement as he cradled the Nutella carefully in his battered arms. "Great! Let's go!" Dick said cheerfully, leaping onto the speedster's shoulders. Roy breathed a sigh of relief, wincing as he walked. Those beavers had bitten him in places that weren't meant to be bitten. Once they reached the campground again, Wally noticed the archer's grimaces, and began laughing hysterically. It probably didn't help that he had inhaled almost all of the jar on the way back, and was now on a Nutella high.

Bruce was the first to spot them, eyes narrowing when he noticed the multiple scratches on Wally and Roy. Dick had somehow managed to stay unharmed, and a wide grin was on his face, which was now smeared with Nutella as well. Bruce's eyes widened fractionally. "You let him have Nutella," he stated.

Roy faltered, remembering what happened whenever Dick got too hyper. "Aw, crud."

* * *

After chasing a delusional speedster and a hyper ninja down for an hour, then giving a detailed report of the Great Beaver Battle (as Wally was now calling it) to Barry, Ollie, and Bruce, everyone was sufficiently exhausted. Ollie returned to the car while everyone else huddled up underneath the ripped tent. They had had to escape the beavers once more by hiding with Ollie, resulting in a tent that was battered even worse than before, but they managed.

...Until it started raining. Ollie locked them out of the car for a grand total of twenty seconds before Barry vibrated his way in and Bruce disabled the locks. Dripping and shivering, they had to wait another two hours before the rain stopped. Barry, ever cheerful, was determined that everything would be fine, so they went back out, Ollie forced to join after being pestered for twenty minutes by speedsters. They finally fell asleep, despite their obvious discomfort. It was an interesting sight to say the least.

Roy was resting his head on Ollie's chest, which would've been sweet if it weren't for the ginger's elbow in the man's face. Somehow, Ollie had managed to fall asleep anyway. Wally was using Roy's legs as a pillow, the rest of him sprawled out over Barry. Bruce was forced to be next to the speedster, Dick curled up next to him and partially on top of him. At least he was light though; it didn't really bother the billionaire. They were asleep until Wally started moaning, thrashing around. Familiar with the motions, Dick announced it was a nightmare.

No one was surprised when Wally started mumbling about evil beavers.

* * *

**A/N **I doubt beavers actually act like this, FYI. Anyway, thanks again to Browniesarethebest for letting me use your idea!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
